Camerupt
Camerupt (Japanese: バクーダ Bakuuda) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Camerupt is a medium-sized camel Pokémon. Camerupt have three blue circles on each side of its body. Camerupt have four short orange legs, three orange hairs on its head and has an orange tail. It also has two stone humps (similar to volcanoes). Special abilities Camerupt has the abilities Magma Armor and Solid Rock along with the hidden ability Anger Point. Magma Armor prevents Camerupt from being frozen while Solid Rock reduces a super effective move's power on Camerupt. Anger Point maximizes Camerupt's Attack stats when being hit by a critical hit. Evolution Camerupt evolves from Numel as of level 33. It can further evolve into Mega Camerupt using its Mega Stone. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire = Evolve Numel |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Numel |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 227, Stark Mountain |dprarity = Common |platinum = Route 227, Stark Mountain |ptrarity = Common |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Numel |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None |black2white2 = Reversal Mountain |b2w2rarity = Uncommon (Outside) Rare (Inside)}} Side game locations |type= |RSPinball=Evolve Numel |Trozei=Phobos Drill, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Numel |PMD2=Giant Volcano (1-19F), Dark Crater (3-15BF), Dark Crater Pit (1-6BF), Shimmer Hill (1-17F) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic |Ranger2=Crysta Cave |Ranger3=Faldera Island, Ice Temple |PPWii=Lava Zone}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Camerupt has a volcano inside its body. Magma of 18,000 degrees F courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokémon's back erupt, spewing the superheated magma. |sapphire=The humps on Camerupt's back are formed by a transformation of its bones. They sometimes blast out molten magma. This Pokémon apparently erupts often when it is enraged. |emerald=A Pokémon that lives in the crater of a volcano. Every 10 years, the volcanoes on its back erupt violently. Research is under way on the cause of eruption. |firered=If angered, the humps on its back erupt in a shower of molten lava. It lives in the craters of volcanoes. |leafgreen=If angered, the humps on its back erupt in a shower of molten lava. It lives in the craters of volcanoes. |diamond=It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently. |pearl=It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently. |platinum=It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently. |heartgold=It lives in the crater of a volcano. It is well known that the humps on its back erupt every 10 years. |soulsilver=It lives in the crater of a volcano. It is well known that the humps on its back erupt every 10 years. |black=It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently. |white=It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently. |black 2=The volcanoes on its back have a major eruption every 10 years--or whenever it becomes really angry. |white 2=The volcanoes on its back have a major eruption every 10 years--or whenever it becomes really angry. |x=The volcanoes on its back have a major eruption every 10 years--or whenever it becomes really angry. |y=If angered, the humps on its back erupt in a shower of molten lava. It lives in the craters of volcanoes. |or=Camerupt has a volcano inside its body. Magma of 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokémon's back erupt, spewing the superheated magma. |as=The humps on Camerupt's back are formed by a transformation of its bones. They sometimes blast out molten magma. This Pokémon apparently erupts often when it is enraged.}} Sprites |type2= |rbysapspr=RS 323 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 323 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 323 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 323 front.png |dpsprf=DP 323f front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 323 front.png |ptsprf=DP 323f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 323 front.png |hgsssprf=DP 323f front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Camerupt BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Camerupt XY.gif |orasspr = Camerupt XY.gif |VIback = Camerupt Back XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Camerupt made multiple appearances in the anime. It appeared in AG046: Candid Camerupt! where it battled Ash's Pikachu. It appeared minorly in AG086: Lights, Camerupt, Action! who helped a trainer called Elijah film. One was used by Factory Head Noland in AG135: Numero Uno Articuno. A Camerupt made a cameo in DP091: One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. In DP140: Historical Mystery Tour, a Camerupt attack Ash, Brock, and Dawn. One appeared in DP171: Dawn of a Royal Day!. One finally appeared in MS013: Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions in the opening scenes. Trivia *The only Pokémon that has the same type combination as Camerupt and Numel is Primal Groudon. *Camerupt is the only Pokémon to have all of its abilities differing from its pre-evolution Numel. Origins Camerupt appears to be based on a camel with volcano humps while Camerupt's English name comes from the words "camel" and "eruption". Gallery 323Camerupt_AG_anime.png 323Camerupt_Dream.png 323Camerupt_Mega_Dream.png 323Camerupt_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon